


Watashi, koi shiteru.

by alxslava



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxslava/pseuds/alxslava
Summary: Yuri Katsuki es un joven quien no tiene confianza en sí mismo, sin embargo, la admiración por cierto hombre le hace querer participar en el mundo del patinaje pero su debilidad emocional es un obstáculo, el cual irá decayendo poco a poco gracias a la ayuda de su héroe de infancia. Confusiones, el encontrarse a sí mismo será todo un reto para él.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestamente, nunca pensé en subir fics a internet, esta es la primera vez que lo hago ya que el anime de YOI tiene ciertos matices que me encantaría mostrar en cuanto a la vida de un atleta se refiere en mi punto de vista. Gracias por leer y espero que se diviertan en esto junto conmigo.

1.- Pensamientos: El sentimiento de comprender a una persona.

 

La primera vez que lo vió fue a través de un televisor. Lo recordaba perfectamente, era temporada de Invierno, el aire fuera de casa lograba helarle, a tal punto que no le comparaba con el clima artificial de una pista de hielo. Las personas al igual que él y su familia, como todo Japonés en esas gélidas épocas, se reunían para comer frente al televisor viendo programas que lograban distraerles, aunque sea por un instante, de la rutina diaria que era su vida. No había mejor comodidad que estar en casa bajo un kotatsu donde podía mantener su cuerpo caliente. Sí, había sido en esa época en la que al desviar su mirada, se deslumbró de pronto ante las imágenes que transmitía aquella caja que parpadeaba constantemente con imágenes que duraban poco tiempo. Como cualquier niño que mira alguno de sus héroes, sus ojos brillaron: era un joven de cabellos largos, de un color plateado que sí debía compararlo con algo definitivamente tendría que ser la luna, este brillaba como el traje que portaba su esbelto cuerpo ante los reflectores, brillaba como si fuese una especie de joya en algún cofre de tesoro esperando ser descubierta.

 

No se percató del tiempo en el que estaba absorto mirando aquel joven deslizándose sobre la pista acompañado de una exquisita melodía de algún extraño idioma del que no sabía de su existencia, el tono en sí era triste al igual que su expresión en cuanto le enfocaron las cámaras con esas luces. Sus piernas se removieron bajo el kotatsu acomodándose para poder observar mejor, su cuerpo se hizo hacia delante con sus brazos sobre la madera de la mesa, cerrando sus pequeñas manos con fuerza, presionando sus labios debido a las emociones que le embargaban. Aquella noche fue la primera ocasión en la que vio a Víctor Nikiforov, la primera ocasión en la que se había sentido tan intrigado hacia algo. Los días pasaron, gracias a aquella demostración pudo tener algo feliz en su vida dejando de lado las constantes burlas de sus pequeños vecinos quienes solían hacerle enojar, y en otras ocasiones llorar. Esto era distinto, ver cada rutina, entrevista de aquel hombre le hizo entregarse por completo a la investigación, sabía detalles de quien se convirtiera de pronto en su héroe.

 

Su vida cambió tan drásticamente que no sabía cómo sentirse agradecido, más bien, como agradecerle a esa persona aunque él jamás lo supiera, ya que, los atletas como los actores, como cualquier otra figura pública tenían fans por todo el globo terráqueo, era imposible que alguien con la fama de Víctor se molestara en leer su pequeña carta de agradecimiento ¿Verdad? A menos que tuviera suerte, pero vamos, esas cosas suceden únicamente en películas y mangas. No tardó demasiado en encontrar la manera de sacar esa necesidad de agradecimiento, simplemente fue una casualidad cuando conoció a la amable niña del Ice Castle al momento de ir en compañía de sus padres a un pequeño evento de patinaje por insistencia suya. La niña, unos cuantos años mayor no tardó en ganar su confianza. Lucía tan entusiasmada observando desde las bancas a los patinadores de desconocido nombre realizar piruetas que ante los ojos de ella volaban. Pronto hicieron amistad, solían juntarse para ver las competencias, ambos gritaban o lloraban de emoción cuando Víctor ganaba, el hecho de que ella fuese también una fan fue uno de los factores para que ambos se llevasen tan bien, el único inconveniente era aquel otro niño que solía molestarle haciendo caso omiso a las llamadas de atención de la niña. Era curioso, incluso gracioso pensar que esos dos terminarían formando una familia. Así fue su infancia y esto incluía también, a la muerte de su mejor amigo a quien bautizó en honor al hombre quien mostraba una medalla de oro a las cámaras con una sonrisa, al hombre que unos meses atrás le sorprendió en las aguas termales dirigiéndose a él por su nombre, una total falta de respeto si este no fuese extranjero. 

 

Cuando llegó le resultaba difícil de asimilar; su ídolo, su héroe, viviendo bajo su mismo techo, aunque, le seguía poniendo nervioso las proposiciones de su parte, le resultaban extrañas así como su charla aquel día sentados en la arena observando lo apacible que era el mar y todo lo que le rodeaba. Sus cuestiones no pudo responderlas como se debía, por lo menos, no sin asimilarlas con detenimiento.  
"¿Entonces como un novio? Lo intentaré"

 

 

******************

 

 

Ojos castaños observaban con detenimiento la delgada figura que estaba sobre una fría pista de hielo deslizándose de un lado hacia otro. ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo había estado observando con esa admiración que solamente él comprendía? ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendría la oportunidad de mirar la magia de "Victor Nikiforov"? ¿Magia? Realmente lo era, aquel hombre quien le dedicaba en ese instante una amplia sonrisa solía sorprender al mundo con ella.

 

Su vista no podía retirarla del cuerpo de aquel hombre, hacía lo posible por no pestañear para no perderle de vista. Era solamente admiración ¿Cierto? Se cuestionaba en su yo interno sin percatarse que sus labios se entreabrían un poco más como reflejo, anhelantes. Sentimientos, esas cuestiones no las comprendía, de hecho, para él era realmente molesto pensar en ello. ¿Qué puede saber un hombre de 23 años de edad que, en ese tiempo de su vida no había tenido una relación amorosa? Lo primero que pudo nombrar como "Amor" fue cuando aquella niña con la que solía imitar los números de Victor le dedicaba atención y sonrisas. Eso para él podría contar como tal, pero ahora, en este instante, estaba confundido.

 

Suspiró con cierto cansancio, intentar comprender esas cuestiones solamente le agobiaban hasta el punto de cansarle. Avanzó hacia la pista deteniéndose en seco al ver cómo aquel hombre de cabellos plateados se le acercaba con una sonrisa diciendo algunas palabras en ruso que no pudo captar antes de usar el idioma en el que ambos se comunicaban. Era sorprendente, incluso en su exquisito acento al pronunciar un Inglés muy fluido lograba impresionarlo. ¿Tanta así era su admiración por él? Por cualquier cosa, minúscula aunque sea, el mayor lograba tener ese efecto en él.

 

— ¿Yuri? What's happening? / ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó el hombre quien momentos atrás se encontraba patinando sobre la pista estirando su brazo hasta la altura de su cabeza. El Japonés abrió con sorpresa sus ojos al percatarse de la proximidad de aquella mano, la cual, se había posicionado cerca de su oído haciendo un ligero movimiento en el que pudo sentir como aquellos largos dedos se perdían entre sus cabellos. Como un acto de reflejo al estar sorprendido su cuerpo se tensó haciéndose hacia atrás, esto sorprendió al otro hombre, quien no pudo disimular al abrir los ojos con esta, pasando después a una mirada comprensiva dedicándole una paciente sonrisa.

 

— Japoneses... Realmente no logran asimilar estos gestos ¿Verdad? —

 

El asiático alzó su mirada solamente para encontrarse con las orbes azules de aquel hombre quien no dejaba de observarle, sus labios temblaron, quería decir algo sin embargo las palabras no salían, a excepción de una leve exclamación al sentir aquel dedo pulgar sobre ellos, ejerciendo cierta presión, y eso no era todo, la proximidad de aquel rostro hasta el punto de sentir su cálido aliento en combinación con el calor de su piel entremezclado con el frío del lugar sobre su frente lo tensó aún más. Estaba acostumbrado, por supuesto que lo estaba, en otras ocasiones le era tan incomprensible como ahora, incluso sorpresivo en sus constantes invitaciones ¿Acaso pensaba que era como tener una pareja a la cual invitar a sus actividades? Lo llegó a pensar desde el día en el que, por primera vez, le demostró su exasperación y molestia cuando este le preguntó sobre una novia. No planeaba pensarlo demasiado, era cansado, molesto y confuso, así que solamente se limitaría en apartarse lentamente.

 

— ¡Muy bien Yuri, está decidido! ¡Esta noche saldremos a divertirnos antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento exhaustivo que tengo planeado para ti! ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te agrada la idea? No aceptaré un no como respuesta. Ah, dicen que el restaurante de sushi que está en el centro es tan bueno como su sake que no querrás salir de ese lugar nunca, estoy emocionado, venir aquí fue una muy buena idea, puedo conocer y aprender bastantes cosas, sin mencionar la gastronomía, la historia, la cultura... —

 

Sí, ése hombre era alguien que realmente sorprendía. En este instante le recordaba a un chiquillo conociendo el mundo, a veces, le costaba asimilar la seriedad y dedicación que mostraba en la pista a la extroversión que expresaba en estos instantes planeando lo que iban a hacer juntos en algunos lugares de la ciudad como cualquier otro extranjero fascinado por la cultura Japonesa.

 

La noche cayó, las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia decorando cada uno de los recintos, ambos caminaban por las calles observando en silencio su entorno, no había nada que decir, al menos él no tenía algo realmente por lo cual iniciar una conversación, y el que le acompañaba, bueno, él sonreía todo el tiempo volteando de un lado a otro encontrándose con miradas curiosas, recelosas de los habitantes de ese lugar, especialmente personas de la tercera edad. Él pudo percatarse de la atención que lograba atraer, así como se percató de un par de jovencitas ataviadas en sus uniformes escolares que detuvieron su andar para observarlos con detenimiento, ocultando sus labios con sus delicadas manos al cuchichear entre ellas algo acerca del hombre quien estaba distraído con la fachada de un pequeño comercio. Probablemente hablaban de lo atractivo que era puesto que podía percibir las risitas que lanzaban en complicidad, hasta podría jurar que lograba captar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

 

Conforme avanzaban, las personas solamente mostraban cierta sorpresa antes de volver a la rutina diaria de su vida. Llegaron a un pequeño lugar donde podías hospedarte, no le encontraba sentido, si planeaba hospedarse en lugar estaba el negocio de la familia, donde tenía una habitación y el servicio de las aguas termales entre otras comodidades. El pelinegro parpadeó confundido alzando su vista hacia los pocos pisos del lugar con un rostro desencajado sin percatarse de la mano sobre su hombro izquierdo otorgando unas palmadas sobre este.

 

— Vamos. — Mencionó el ruso dedicándole una sonrisa al avanzar unos pasos dentro del recinto. En cuanto el hombre pasó por su lado pudo percibir un agradable aroma, era de una colonia que había visto en anuncios de televisión, recordaba el aroma ya que lo había logrado oler en una ocasión que estaba en Estados Unidos compitiendo, en ese tiempo lo traía uno de sus conocidos ya que estaba de moda. A decir verdad, las costosas colonias no le llamaban la atención, ni siquiera la marca, sin embargo, esto era diferente, no se trataba de su compañero queriendo lucir como un galán con cierta aroma para impresionar a las féminas, se trataba de la persona quien le estaba ayudando a encontrarse así mismo, se trataba de su héroe, de un atractivo hombre quien podía hacerle sentir extraño. Confundido permaneció de pie fuera del recinto, se veía absurdo e incluso ridículo estar ahí sin mover un solo músculo. Su acompañante fue quien dejó su andar girándose sobre sus talones para encontrarse con la figura del Japonés.

 

— ¡Yuri! ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Vamos, entra! —

 

Definitivamente este hombre le era incomprensible, una parte de él estaba confundido, y la otra le hacia sentir que esa noche, la relación que existía entre ambos estaba por cambiar. Saliendo de su estupor avanzó con cierta inseguridad a los escalones pasando su vista por ellos con la cabeza agachada, estaba hecho un lío queriendo descifrar la razón por la cual estaban ahí, ambos.

 

Las personas, como cualquier otras suelen ser incomprensibles, tanto en su modo de pensar como en su comportamiento ¿Qué le hacía pensar que el ruso no era diferente?


	2. La preocupación de un atleta

Las luces no dejaban de bailar sobre él, su rostro se iluminaba con aquella luz artificial proveniente de cámaras, esto no le molestaba, por supuesto que no. Sería demasiado hipócrita decir que no disfrutaba de las mieles de la fama, después de todo, era humano, y el hombre tiende anhelar ser admirado, reconocido. Aquellos pensamientos con cierta crítica hacia la existencia humana, y por qué no decirlo, incluso hacia él lo asaltaban en el podio donde permanecía de pie en lo más alto de este con su rostro levantado al público portando con orgullo una medalla ganada con su esfuerzo. Desearía que las demás personas pudieran sentir lo mismo que él en ese instante: excitación al saber que sorprendió tanto al público como los jueces, sin embargo estaba consciente que no duraría mucho ya que existían factores que eran imposibles de evitar tales como acostumbrarse a ello o a lo que más temía un atleta: La edad. 

 

Cualquier atleta, en la disciplina que se desempeña sabe de antemano que con el transcurso del tiempo, aunque seas bueno en ello, las personas te van olvidando cuando aparecen nuevas figuras, y más si estas son jóvenes, que todavía pueden correr cierta cantidad, esforzarse sin sentir que les falta el aire o que su propio cuerpo no le respondiera con efectividad. La vida de un atleta era triste a cierto punto y él estaba cerca de ello.

 

Los medios lo decían, recalcaban continuamente en sus artículos la edad en la que estaba, como anunciando ya su retiro. Él podía hacer más, podía sorprender aun a las personas sin que estas esperaran lo que realizaría de alguna u otra forma. Deseaba seguir en las pistas de hielo, se lo había propuesto y así sería, no importaba el precio. 

 

Cuántas cosas puede encontrarse en la mente de una persona al percatarse que está cerca del final. Aquellos pensamientos se esfumaron del interior de Nikiforov al momento de escuchar su nombre cuando alzaban la bandera de su país con una música de fondo que perfectamente conocía, no era de menos, el himno de su nación lograba distraerle cuando estaba absorto pensando. ¿Llegaría un día más en el que pudiera ver su bandera en lo alto? ¿Se le permitiría una Olimpiada más? Se acercaba peligrosamente a los treinta años, estaba preocupado aunque no lo demostrara, todo lo que deseaba era seguir patinando, seguir sorprendiendo ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? 

 

Los días pasaron en completa calma después de largas jornadas de entrevistas y sesiones fotográficas para algunas revistas. Se decidió tomar un descanso en su departamento, el que consideraba como un santuario para pensar lejos de la prensa, de los medios, de algunas personas. No necesitaba otra compañía que no fuese su mascota y la soledad misma. La vida de una figura pública, aunque envidiada por la mayoría era realmente triste y abrumadora. 

 

De sus labios escapó un suspiro de cansancio, estaba en casa, debía relajarse, distanciarse de sus propios miedos y preocupaciones. Había llegado con dos horas de atraso gracias a la modelo que estaría junto a él en aquella sesión, que por cierto fue una molestia. La chica en cuestión es una de las top models de cierta marca de lencería, y como la mayoría de esta clase de mujeres, era pretenciosa y egoísta, agregando el hecho de que también era ambiciosa.

 

¿Qué clase de mujer no es así? Sobre todo cuando ella misma sabe de antemano acerca de su atractivo, de lo que significa para los hombres y lo que significa para las mujeres que en cierto modo estaba en su naturaleza criticar o destrozar a quien consideraban una rival. Esta mujer en cuestión, después de llegar un par de horas tarde a la cita acordada sin tener en consideración lo apretada que era su agenda aunque se le hubiese informado en un comunicado, llegó como si nada en el mundo importase. Él se encontraba sentado en un sillón de mullidos cojines con su brazo descansado sobre el respaldo, a lo largo de este dándole una imagen agradable a la vista de cualquiera, con su otra mano libre sostenía unas hojas en las que repasaba sus diálogos; cortos, precisos, después de todo no era un actor y agradecía que tomasen eso en cuenta. 

 

La puerta sonó al abrirse por una mujer de cuerpo esbelto con cierta altura que era considerable en una promedio. Esta vestía unos pantalones color negro ajustados enmarcando muy bien sus torneadas y largas piernas, el abrigo era de piel, sus zapatos de tacón alto, rojos como la pintura en sus labios que le pareció de lo más vulgar, al igual que la espesa máscara que tenía sobre sus pestañas. Avanzó contoneando sus caderas al sonido de sus zapatos con una seguridad hasta posicionarse frente a él con las manos sobre ellas observándolo con cierto desprecio. 

 

— Mister... Nikiforov... is that right? / Señor Nikiforov ¿Cierto? — 

 

El ruso desvío su vista de aquel diálogo hacia la dama, quien sonrió al percatarse de la atención que se le había otorgado, su inglés sonaba distinto al suyo quizá porque era proveniente de Londres. Respondió con una sonrisa, se limitó a ella esperando que esta comprendiera que en efecto, él era la persona que acababa de ser aludida. 

 

— Escucha, el hecho que seas un patinador importante en tu país no te da derecho a lucir mejor que yo. Espero que seas lo suficientemente bueno en la actuación, o mínimo, intentarlo bien sin que destaques. No espero nada de ti, de hecho, nadie espera nada de ti ¿Qué se puede esperar de un hombre que patina sobre una pista en un deporte que debería ser considerado para mujeres? ¿Acaso eres mariquita? — 

 

Palabras, aquello para él fueron más que palabras vacías, si ella esperaba que con ello se desmoronara estaba equivocada. Para él era algo tan natural escucharlas y nunca les dió la mayor importancia, pero de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer era sorprender, dejarla callada al igual que todas aquellas personas quienes piensan que los atletas no sirven para más que una cosa.

 

Con una sonrisa se despidió de la dama quien le otorgó una mirada cargada de desprecio en cuanto el maquillista, un chiquillo que era por menos unos cinco años menor que él le mandó llamar con un gesto de su mano. El jovencito era atractivo, con aquellas pecas sobre sus mejillas contrastadas por unos rizos rojizos ¿Escocés quizá? Para tener ese puesto en la industria y con pocos años ya era considerarle como alguien capaz, y a diferencia de los demás en ese medio el chico era distinto, se apreciaba que amaba su trabajo. En cuanto se acercó a él sus ojos de color verde se pasaron sobre su rostro hacia la mujer que les miraba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa de confianza. Creía que había ganado, se creía la que destacaría más en ese insulso comercial de una colonia para caballero de marca reconocida. 

 

Hace unos años la otra persona quien hizo un comercial junto a ella de esa precisa colonia había sido otro patinador, un americano de nombre Michael quien estaba en una de las mejores posiciones, el hombre disfrutó de aquello al parecer ya que habían pasado la noche juntos, sin embargo, solamente había sido sexo ocasional para él.

 

El comercial en sí trataría de una pareja que se conoce en un baile de máscaras, Víctor entraría por la puerta principal con una exquisita máscara ataviada con precisos detalles realizados a mano. Con ambas manos hundidas sobre los bolsillos de su oscuro pantalón combinado con el saco hecho a medida al igual que la camisa celeste adornada por la sugerente corbata del mismo color negro mencionado atrás, el ruso hizo acto de presencia sonriendo con soberbia. En el instante que apareció llamó la atención de los asistentes a la fiesta quienes le observaban aproximarse a las escaleras de caracol donde bajaba la modelo quien parecía embelesada ante aquella presencia ya sea por el guión que lo requería o por qué ciertamente el hombre tenía además de su atractivo una imponente presencia. 

 

Sobraba decir que tenía a los miembros del staff sorprendidos, nadie esperaba que su actuar, si es que se le podía llamar así sorprendiera a tal punto que todos estaban en silencio abriendo paso a la pareja a la pista de baile donde pronto la chica protagonista era tomada de la cintura sin aviso sintiendo como su cuerpo se juntaba con el de aquel patinador quien momentos atrás intentó humillar. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, con cierto brillo de miedo en ellos al encontrarse con esa mirada azul que era tan profunda tratando de ver más allá de ella. Se incomodó a tal grado que se removió intentando alejarse cosa que hizo reír a su acompañante aproximándole más a su cuerpo, bajando su mano más allá de la cintura en un ángulo que marcaba lo sugerente. 

 

— Have you been left speechless? / ¿Te has quedado sin palabras?— Escuchar eso con aquella risita de burla la hizo enfurecer pidiendo que cortaran la escena, cosa que molestó al director ya que todo marchaba perfectamente. Tras una o dos horas de rodaje por fin habían terminado, todo lo que quería era llegar a casa y olvidarse del mundo.

 

**************************************************************************

 

La vida de una figura pública era en sí una vida triste. Se lo había repetido en varias ocasiones y en ellas tenía que fingir frente a las cámaras pero de lo que estaba seguro era una cosa, de la cual jamás fingiría: El patinaje, lo era todo para él. En cuanto llegó a casa pasadas las diez de la noche, con pocas personas en aquellos departamentos, al entrar al suyo se recargó sobre la puerta dejándose caer lentamente exhausto, de momento quería permanecer así, descansar un poco en ese sitio hasta que sintiera que ya era suficiente, lo que no le duró mucho el gusto ya que un perro color café al escuchar el mecanismo se había echado a correr en dirección al origen de ese ruido. 

 

El ruso desvío su mirada al pasillo donde se escuchaban pisadas combinadas con ladridos, sonriendo ampliamente abrió sus brazos para recibir al animal entre ellos quien le propinaba lamidas sobre su rostro al mismo tiempo que meneaba su rabo en evidente alegría. Él era el único quien le esperaba en casa, el único que le había visto en todas sus facetas desde joven, desearía que el tiempo se detuviera para seguir teniéndolo de compañero pero sabía que eso era imposible, pedir demasiado. 

 

La noche transcurrió como cualquier otra, fue tranquila, dormir acompañado de su mascota como tantas otras. El clima en su ciudad, como en todo el país en ese instante era frío, tan frío que no se le apetecía dormir con el clima o las ventanas abiertas como solía hacerlo. Un monótono sonido se filtraba a través de la respiración regular de Makkachin, abrió los ojos despacio ya que aquel sonido no dejaba de sonar con insistencia, parpadeó unas cuantas veces tomando la almohada bajo su cabeza con firmeza haciendo un giro con su mano hasta ubicarla sobre sus oídos lo cual fue inútil. Molesto se levantó de mala gana sentándose sobre el borde de la cama en silencio siendo su rostro lamido de nueva cuenta por el perro que ya había brincado sobre la alfombra lanzando unos ladridos. 

 

— Ya voy... Ya voy...— Se encontró diciendo arrastrando sus pies hasta el lugar donde provenía aquel sonido. Buscando entre sus cosas dió con su móvil, el número que aparecía sobre la pantalla era de su entrenador. Ah, no quería contestar ¿Yakov seguiría insistiendo si no tomaba su llamada? La respuesta era sí, lo haría hasta el cansancio antes de comenzar a gritarle, lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado.

 

Colocando el móvil sobre su oído pudo escuchar un ajetreo del otro lado de la línea, como si cosas cayeran al suelo y después, el clásico grito pronunciando su nombre. Por lo que escuchó, el hombre del otro lado de la línea le estaba pidiendo, no, ordenando que viera el link que le había mandado al correo electrónico, que era importante, las redes sociales, sobre todo Twitter, lo seguía teniendo como tendencia gracias a los retweets de varios usuarios hasta que se hizo viral o algo así. 

 

El hombre sonaba eufórico, no comprendía la razón, extrañado colgó observando su móvil avanzando unos pasos hacia el largo sillón donde se dejó caer seguido del perro que subió encima exigiendo caricias, y al abrir el link pudo observar a un joven de apariencia ordinaria posicionado en una pista de hielo, cuando la cámara enfocó su rostro se percató que se trataba de un asiático. Deslizando su dedo estaba por cerrar el vídeo de no ser por la melodía familiar que sonaba de fondo, la melodía de aquella rutina que había realizado días atrás. 

 

Durante el periodo en el que duraba aquel vídeo casero se mantuvo en silencio observando como aquel joven, quien después le resultó familiar puesto que estaba en el mismo medio que él imitaba a la perfección su rutina, y no era solamente eso, él poseía algo de lo que su persona carecía junto con algo más que él consideraba como algo esencial.

 

— музыка... / Música... —

Susurró volviendo a repetir la rutina en el móvil.


	3. Conexión entre dos personas distintas

¿Qué es lo que hace a una persona especial? ¿Su carácter? ¿Su forma de vestir? ¿Sus gustos? 

 

¿Nunca te has realizado esa pregunta? Ahora pregúntate a ti mismo: "¿Qué es lo que hace especial a un patinador sobre hielo?" Patinadores hay varios, así como los futbolistas que tienen más influencia en las personas gracias al fútbol soccer. Sin embargo, a diferencia de este, las personas que disfrutaban sin estereotipar a los hombres que hacían de su vida el patinaje artístico eran pocas. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que hace especial a un patinador?

 

Muchas veces les habían realizado esa pregunta, el primer hombre, quien estaba acostumbrado a sorprender respondía que darlo todo en la pista deslumbrando al público era lo que le hacía especial y nadie opinaba al respecto, de hecho, le daban la razón. El segundo hombre solía evitar las cámaras o cualquier periodista quien le realizara preguntas tan profundas como esta ya que no estaba seguro si responder le traería buenos comentarios. El asiático pensaba mucho, le daba demasiada importancia a lo que otros dirían, en cambio, el europeo, de alguna forma sabía que sus palabras serían bien recibidas. 

 

Ambos hombres en el mismo deporte con personalidades distintas, con una diferencia en medallas y campeonatos ganados pero con el mismo amor por el patinaje sabían de la existencia de uno y del otro. Aunque, el actual campeón tenía un muy vago recuerdo del joven quien le dio la espalda aquella noche fría cuando le había ofrecido una fotografía, nadie, hasta el momento, había hecho algo así, no a él que estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios y peticiones de fotos o autógrafos. Esa fue la primera ocasión en la que conoció a Yuri, a quien observó en silencio ignorando a los dos que le acompañaban. 

 

Decir que fue un golpe a su ego podría estar en lo correcto. Por su parte, Yuuri Katsuki había regresado a su país, su pueblo natal, su hogar en el que podía asimilar la derrota, un lugar donde casi nadie le reconocería a excepción de unas cuantas personas a quienes deseaba ver pronto, y una de ellas era su amiga de la infancia.

 

¿Cómo llegaría? ¿Qué cara debía poner cuando le anunciase a su madre que lo echó todo a perder de nueva cuenta? Esa noche ella fue comprensiva, demasiado para su gusto. Le tranquilizó a través del móvil como toda madre lo hace. Escucharla le hizo romper en llanto ya que de todas las personas, quería ser, ante todo, el orgullo de su madre. Ah, de nueva cuenta se estaba deprimiendo con tan solo recordarlo. El orgullo, el sentirse fracasado le había hecho víctima de la depresión que no se percató del considerable peso que estaba ganando tras ahogar sus penas en comida. 

 

Al llegar a casa, su madre le recibió con cariño estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo, sentir los brazos maternos alrededor de él le hizo tranquilizarse un poco sintiendo como el peso que llevaba encima se aligeraba. Estaba en casa, por el momento se dedicaría a su familia quien no había visto por algunos años. 

 

Sí, todo transcurría lentamente, con normalidad, sin pensar en el gran cambio en su vida que estaba a punto de ocurrir, un gran cambio enviado desde Rusia.

 

**********

 

Nadie hubiese imaginado que uno de los mejores patinadores del mundo se tomaría la molestia de ver un vídeo casero circulando por Internet, y mucho menos, que alguien quien no ha ganado importantes medallas o estado en importantes ligas mayores se atreviera a realizar una de las rutinas del gran Nikiforov.

 

Ambos hombres avanzaron en silencio por la entrada del hotel, siendo recibidos por un hombre de mediana edad quien les abría la puerta con una amable sonrisa. Las personas caminaban de un lado a otro con prisa, otros simplemente se tomaban su tiempo en andar por el recinto disfrutando de la vista o de ese árbol navideño con sus tenues luces cerca del lobby. El alto hombre tarareaba una canción que desconocía, no podía, no lograba asimilar la razón por la cual estaban en ese lugar, y sobretodo la razón por la que lucía tan despreocupado como siempre y él prácticamente se comía las uñas de los nervios. 

 

En el transcurso que hizo el elevador hasta uno de los pisos superiores, su acompañante no mencionó palabra alguna, seguía con esa extraña melodía que escapaba de sus labios con una sonrisa. En uno de los pisos anteriores una pareja de ancianos subió en silencio pasando a unas cuantas risitas al escuchar al alto extranjero silbar, dejando escapar algunas palabras en ruso, incluso, algunas veces aplaudía. Esto fue tan vergonzoso para él que no dijo nada y se limitó a observar los números marcados en rojo como concentración con tal de no pensar en los actos ajenos. 

 

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba consciente de la vergüenza que era víctima? Al parecer no, de hecho, siempre es así ¿No es cierto? Con un suspiro de resignación se sintió aliviado cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió de par en par dejando ver la alfombra roja que conducía hacia las habitaciones de buena categoría, o al menos eso imaginaba con solo mirar la fachada. 

 

El Japonés avanzó en silencio detrás del ruso, observando las plantas artificiales que estaban como adorno, los cuadros de paisajes muy bien conocidos por él y de alguna que otra celebridad de la nación. En sí el lugar era agradable como para pasar un tiempo ahí, aunque, no era su tipo de lugar ideal, él preferiría algo más natural. 

 

¿Yuri? 

 

Escuchó decir su nombre que le hizo reaccionar casi con violencia ya que había sido pillado distraído por el mayor quien esperaba de pie frente a una puerta de fina madera con unos números dorados. 

 

— Ah, sí...— Comentó parpadeando confundido. 

 

— Esta noche nos dedicaremos a descansar en este sitio, pensé que sería buena idea. Algunas veces se necesita, no, es necesario despejarse, distraerse, olvidar las preocupaciones, divertirse, comer, cantar, bailar para que nuestra alma y nuestra conciencia estén en armonía...— 

 

Al parecer alguien había estado viendo algunas cosas sobre el zen o cualquiera que eso significaba ya que no paraba de hablar animadamente repitiendo una y otra vez “Amazing”. Estaba tan enfocado en ello que no se atrevía a interrumpirle hasta que él lo hiciera. Escuchando cada palabra suya, por mucho que careciera de sentido, sin embargo, el querer saber la razón de estar ahí era más persistente que el sentimiento de incomodidad.

 

Victor seguía entonando esa melodía dándole la espalda, gesto que le molestó un poco. Apretando sus labios con fuerza se dedicó a cerrar la puerta tras él mirando en silencio cada movimiento que el mayor realizaba sobre la habitación. Era en cierto modo atrayente observarle, con esos gestos que mostraban elegancia. Recargado sobre la puerta con las manos tras su espalda sintiendo el calor de su propio cuerpo mezclado con la frialdad de la puerta frunció el ceño al observar que el otro hombre se detuvo frente a un gran ventanal siendo iluminado por las luces de la ciudad al abrir las cortinas entre esa penumbra. Sus cabellos plateados bailaban en colores neones en un compás del leve tráfico que se podría escuchar desde afuera. Había dejado de entonar esa canción, su sonrisa despreocupada había desaparecido, y ante la tenue iluminación exterior pudo percatarse de la seria expresión que se apoderaba del rostro que siempre se mostraba sonriente haciendo que su cuerpo se sobresaltara.

 

— ¿Qué significa para ti el patinar? — 

 

Una pregunta fue lanzada al aire, una pregunta que le tomó por sorpresa, una pregunta profunda que no supo responder de inmediato.


End file.
